neoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial News Reports
2012 May 1, 2012 Daily Bugle Blog #14: What's new in the Empire? New 'Blackout Division' under Governor Alexander Summers by Andrew Lawson A whirlwind of stories rushing through the Bugle the last month or so with the sacking of Australia and the relentless attacks between SHIELD operatives and the shift in leadership roles in the Empress's cabinet. There have been many interesting events coming from the Imperial palace, perhaps none more interesting than the announcement coming out of Africa today: Governor Summers will be pulling the idea of the 771st out of the trash heap and building a team of hand picked soldiers to be officers in an attempt to strike fear in the hearts of SHIELD and the rest of the Resistance. Governor Summers still has yet to pick his new military chief. Chief of Imperial Security. Some of the names popping up for the job are Lucas Raines, Frank Castle, and the Governor's younger brother Gabriel Summers. Stay tuned for more announcements in the Bugle print as well as here on our website: www.dailybugle.com/blogs -------- April 20th 2012 "Good evening citizens of the Empire. Welcome to another episode of the Late Night with Dazzler Show. I'm your host Dazzler and this evening I would like to break away from our usually light hearted topics to cover something that has touched me deeply." "As you all know by now former Imperial soldier Jean Grey has suffered a mental collapse some would suggest is linked to her vast powers. Just prior to lunch she attacked the lower area of Neo-X and killed numerous citizens in the area. Some were workings while others were simply sitting in their homes, unaware of the dangers that awaited them. With me I have two citizens involved in the tragedy in very different ways. We'll be speaking with them both today, starting with Juniper Tully." "Now June, we managed to speak briefly before the show so I'll fill our audience." "You and your parents are human. You've lived in the slums until recently when a procedure the Empire offered to you as a child cured your terminal cancer." "Since then you've been using your new lease on life to help provide your parents with a better life. Is that correct? And if so would you mind telling us how you found out about your parents?" "..Y...Yes. I was just kicked out of my apartment and...started staying with a friend. I went home to tell them but there were these men in there instead. I...I'm not really sure what they were doing but I could hear them talking. I didn't understand at first...but...they said that Jean Grey had...k...killed the people that had lived in the apartment during her attacked." "...N...No," "...I don't even know where th...the bodies are...t...to...to have a funeral." "I can't imagine what that must be like for you, not knowing. So I did some digging in hopes of bringing you some closure. I'm sorry to tell you this, June...but it appears that your parents were caught in one of the fires. We could only identify them through dental records." "Shh...I know, I know. I promise this monster won't get away with what she's done." "...We're going to need a couple of minutes ladies and gentlemen. We'll be back after these words from our sponsors." "Welcome back. We just finished speaking with Juniper Tully and now we have Julian Keller with us. The general consensus of the day is that without your intervention, Julian, there would be many more people like poor June with families lost to a madwoman's rage. Would you agree to such remarks?" "Listen," "I don't really have much to say about what happened. I saw that there was trouble and knew I had the means to stop it. I like to think anyone in my shoes would do the same." "At the end of the day though it wasn't enough. People still died. People still lost friends and family. Maybe what I did makes me a hero to some but all I see is those who weren't saved. I...I'm sorry I couldn't have done anything more, Miss Tully, I really am." "As you can see, citizens, an utter disaster may have been averted by one young man simply doing his part but that doesn't mean a tragedy didn't still occur. Juniper Tully is just one of the many victims of Jean Grey's blatant display of hate not only for mutants but for all living creatures. Now more than ever we must stand united against these threats against peace or else monsters like her will continue to rip apart the lives of innocent people. If you have any information as to her or any other known terrorists' whereabouts please call the number displayed at the bottom of your screen. It's only together that we can prevent this. Good night." May 3rd 2011 As of late several news stories had reached the masses, the major ones reported from the go-getter red head Florence Reynolds. It was largely suspected the reporter had some mutant power to glimpse into the future to get on scene of stories so quickly, weaseling out the best interviews with remarkable ability. Thriving on her quick success after one La Belle of the Red Faction attacked her channels studio, the feisty young career girls fame had promoted her to the show case caster of the station. Just a few days back Florence was the one who personally broke ground with a report after an apparent press conference that was kept so hush hush that only a few choice leaks were given the insider lead. Florence could be seen standing on the front steps outside a massive building, holding her mic and looking dire as she conveyed the news to the masses. The normally pro-Imperial doctrine red head didn't seem to think this news warranted less then a heavy heart. "In perhaps the single most radical and shocking decision Emperor Xavier has ever made.. " She paused, the normally perky girl actually having to flex her jaw. "The whole of Europe was given off to an unknown by the name of Victor von Doom an admitted human. The terms accepted by Xavier are as followed: Victor von Doom is now Governor of Europe, which includes England and Iceland, excluding Greenland. This land that is now under Victor von Doom's purview has been given authority by the Emperor himself to be renamed iNew Latveria/i, which is according to our research inspired by a tiny county in the Balkins named Latveria. To further this unknows claim to fame, Victor von Doom is the first human to receive a royal title and be written into the royal peerage, now Lord Victor von Doom of New Latveria, the newest Sovereign nation, annexed from our glorious Empire. It has been confirmed that New Latveria will be tithing to the Empire, but no numbers have yet to be provided." Florence seemed to ease up a bit, not longer quite as tense as she got through the grim news bit her levity of the situation did not change, treating this report as dire tidings. "What prompted this agreement is still an unknown, further details undoubtedly to be released by the offices of Xavier. We can only presume this has been a lot time coming and that the exchange has been kept top secret. Is this in response to S.H.I.E.L.D's appearance? Talk has it that weapons were part of the tithe from Latveria. Time will tell, now, off to Shirley to discuss what we've learned of Latveria..." As the camera cuts away to over expound on the little details the press were given to pick away at. This report has undoubtedly been the focus of constant debates and rallys and political groups over the days since it happened, so have fun 771st, Omega and X Force, you've been kept busy with civil uproar from the masses. - - - - - - - Before that several other topics have been aired, news stories focused around S.H.I.E.L.D that Florence was also the premier caster brought in to cover it. It was formerly the talk of the town and still managed to get daily coverage even weeks later. With the New Latveria brought up S.H.I.E.L.D's back in the spot light as speculation runs rampant. - - - - - - - - More recently, in the past day or so Florence would be covering the appearance of Namor at the Maximoff Palace, rumors of a treaty being reviewed but nothing official being said. It's largely believed that Lord Magnus Maximoff is busy attempting to form some pacts as well in reaction to the incidents in Australia and Europe, now New Latveria. However the gravity of this report is somewhat reduced as it becomes fodder for gossip magazines with headlines such as "Atlantian is in this season!" And various reports on everything from how hot Namor is to gossip about his lady friend and sinking so low as to speculate on sex with the sea people in some trashier publications. - - - - - - - - A minor foot note given to some non-prime time reporter would be the small gang that had been running around in poorly made S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms and causing trouble. The individuals are quickly apprehended for their petty crimes and reveal that they were paid to do so and another gang "just thought it's be funny". Within a day or so, the trouble makers would be caught and it was a minor story compared to what was going on in the world. - - - - - - - - - In minor business news the Frost family would crop up with the rumors of the business merger picking up steam, just like the stocks in the two leading companies would. - - - - - - - - - Reports are still on going over the tragedy of the ghetto and the attack on the ocean front. Little blurb over charity events, ect ect. News of the attack outside a small grocerer on Imperial officers is covered, bringing in two criminals but focusing on the tragedy of the lost soldiers and the betterment of the Empire over capture of the murdering rogues. Empire is a safer place now, yadda yadda. I'm sure I'm missing some stories, but yes! This is Florence, back to your regularity programmed NeoX broadcast. November 15th 2011 It was time for the evening broadcast from INA, and so.. Cue lights, the camera would zoom in upon Piotr N. Rasputin as he sits at his desk, in a navy blue suit a blue shirt and a gold colored tie. He was straightening some papers, and he has a kind look upon his face, though his blue eyes seem a bit tired. He keeps it professional though and speaks right on cue. "Good evenink and zhanks for joinink us here at INA, your source for news in Empire, I am Piotr Rasputin." He was reading from a teleprompter, but then again, that was standard practice. "Tonight's top story- Manhunt still continues for renegade mutant Dr. Henry McCoy. As vas previously broadcast, Dr. McCoy vas leadink scientist for Empire R&D, and is responsible for theft of top military secrets. If you come into contact vith him, call IMPSEC immediatly. If your information leads to arrest, there vill be rewards dependink on value of information." He moves to another page seamlessly as he continues the broadcast. "In related news, zhere vas break in at Imperial Communications building in Rochester. No one vas seriously injured, but IMPSEC refuses comment on if anyzhing vas taken. Novone has taken responsibility for attack, zhough IMPSEC suspects paramilitary operatives. Also, today another human uprising vas quelled in ghetto on edge of Neo-X, and 45 people vere arrested. Zhere vere three deaths, all human, and zhe damages vas estimated in hundreds of zhousands of dollars. In response to uprising, IMPSEC has instilled a 1900 curfew for all humans, and random searches vill be instituted." He waits for the teleprompter to continue on with what he was going to say next. "On lighter side of news, charity ball thrown by Dell Rusk vas major success. Amongst attendees vas heir apparent Jean-Paul Maximoff, his sister Vanda Maximoff, and recently returned Gabriel Summers. Mr. Summers is brozher to deceased Champion of Empire Scott Summers. Ve now go to Mike Green for sports.." The screen would flit over to Mike who goes on about the varios sporting events, and then Pete's voice would filter in. "Forgive me, Mike but news just in. Zhere vas unknown ship zhat had bodies dangling from it sailink into Neo-X. It has been reported Vanda Maximoff has gone to pier to meet vith zhis unknown dignitary... Back to you Mike" And once again they go back to the sports and the rest of the broadcast. Bureau of Human Habitation Bombing - November 18, 2011 The office of the Bureau of Human Habitation was attacked in a bombing incident. Their is little information present at the moment aside from that 7 employees were killed, 16 were injured with two dying in the hospital. A suspect was detained but no information has been released regarding this suspect yet or who was responsible for the bombing. November 24, 2011 News reports would have come through of two seperate incidents. One about a student at the Imperial Institute who was beaten near death and had the letter's "F.o.H" carved into his chest. Details were kept vague in this to protect the identity and safety of the student in question. As were the details of the second incident which would report that a second victim was delivered unceremoniously from a passing car to the Empire's heart with the same three letters carved in their cheek. The letters, unlike the previous victim was done with some skill and precision, and the beating she suffered was less agressive over all indicating that there may be more than a single group responsible for these attacks. News Update - INA November 25, 2011 Though the story has been broadcast already, the minimal details that were allowed to "leak" to the press by the Imperial News Agency (INA), little real detail concerning the "catastrophic prison uprising," but that was because the other news agencies didn't have members of the INA as their anchors, or broadcast on the INA channel. The show currently being aired is suddenly interrupted by the INA's fancy graphics and music as the camera lights on Mrs. Rasputin. Her dress is severe and there's a strained look about her features which indicates, silently, a grave seriousness about the topic she's about to report on. Chances are, the broadcast even interrupts INA radio, and other news stations will pick up the story in minutes. "Good evening, and I'm Kathrine Rasputin. Please pardon our interruption of your normal programming. Just a few hours ago, word reached the public about a prison riot at the Empire's most secure facility, an anonymous detainment center on the south-western edge of the city. Here, some of the Empire's most notorious criminals and enemies were housed. We've just learned that what was believed to be a riot was indeed a prisoner break-out. Authorities are still unsure of the parties responsible but rumors suggest that the Friends of Humanity League, the Brotherhood, or the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, or S.H.I.E.L.D., may be responsible. Talks are underway with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director of North American Affairs, Ambassador Sharon Carter, to get to the truth of the matter. The facility has been isolated and all remaining prisoners relocated to an unknown location." A shifting of a single piece of paper, being tucked behind the next, and she continues. "Be warned that the following escaped prisoners are loose in the city and that the Imperial Military and IMSPEC will be doubling their patrols in the city. If you see any suspicious activities or know of anyone harboring a fugitive, please contact authorities immediately. Please take note of the following names and pictures..." Across the screen, prison file pictures and name/codename start flashing across the screen with her voice reading them off int he background. "Bobby Drake, codename Iceman, last known affiliation: Independent. Suspected connections to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Brotherhood. "Betsy Braddock, codename Psylocke, last known affiliation independent rebel. Brian Braddock, brother to Besty Braddock. "Clarice Ferguson, codename Blink, last known affiliation independent resistance. "More names will be broadcast for your information as they become available." There's a pause, and Kitty seems to hesitate on-screen; in her ear-piece, her producer is yelling at her to push on. Instead, she leans forward on the anchor's desk and pierces the camera with a grim, mutely furious look. "Listen to me, folks. Times are risky right now. Risky and uncertain. Left and right everything we fought for, our entire survival as a species, is being ripped and torn at by these insufferable rebels. Our parents, our grandparents, they fought to give us a world where we wouldn't have to hide, to be ashamed, a world where we weren't scorned simply for existing. Now our own kind turns against us, blinded by the idea that equality is the only road to peace. That mutual existence is how to make this world the one we all want it to be. Well let me tell you, that's bullshit. So long as there're differences in the world, people will find excuses to fight over those differences. It's in our DNA - both human and mutant. The only way for peace to reign is to embrace what you are. I'm a mutant. I am proud. And I will be damned and dead if I'm going to sit back and watch while the world we sacrificed for gets picked apart. Unity. Solidarity. Fellowship. This is our city. This is our home. These are our lives. Stand up! Assist your government! Enlist! Volunteer! We must crush that which threatens the happiness of our present and the stability of our future - these terrorists which will stop at nothing to unhinge the world and sink it into anarchy. Be an active participant in your lives, people - be mutant and proud." There's silence in the studio as the producers bring back the regularly scheduled programming, but the cameras don't fade off Kitty before they capture the tears of passion that streak her flushed face.